Solid State Devices (SSDs) can be used to provide cache memory to enhance the operation of Advanced Storage Device (ASD) systems. SSDs provide relatively expensive memory with much faster read and write times in comparison to the attached hard drives that provide the permanent memory in an ASD system. A relatively small amount of SSD cache (in comparison to the amount of permanent memory in the ASD system) may therefore be configured as temporary cache memory space for frequently accessed data, sometimes referred to as “hot data,” to avoid read and write latency inherent in the hard drives. In conventional SSD cache systems, the SSD memories typically include unused space that remains idle during normal computer operations. Due to the expense and desire to maximize the amount of SSD cache available in the ASD system, there is a continuing need for methods for increasing the size of SSD cache. More particularly, there is a need for eliminating idle SSD memory so that all of the available SSD physical memory is use as cache in the ordinary operation of the host computer system. The importance of this is largely related to the fact that cache performance depends mainly on cache size assuming everything else being the same, so that the ability to put idle space in use for cache proportionally improves the subsystem performance.